This invention relates to partitions for use in a container such as a carton, or a box, or the like, and more particularly, to an improved partition for use in the container to separate commodities placed therein.
Heretofore, there have been numerous attempts to create partitions for use in boxes or similar containers to facilitate the shipping and storage of articles such as glassware, etc., which is shipped in bulk quantities, and whose size, fragility, and similar factors make it impractical to transport in non-compartmentalized containers. Representative examples of such partitions and dividers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,454 to Snyder, 4,007,830 to Calvert, 3,511,404 to Pearson, 2,743,836 to Roberts, 3,253,763 to Henderson, 2,854,103 to Kruger, 2,549,800 and 2,549,799 to George, 2,494,437 to George et al., and 1,494,962 to Sheffner. As is shown in various of these patents, a partition is made by interlocking lengthwise and crosswise members or panels. This interlocking is accomplished by use of tabs, folded portions of a panel, etc., which fit into a slot or slit in another panel. It has been a particular problem with such constructions that the portion of the tabs or folds tear during forming of the divider, or in use. This can lead to a failure in the separation between cells and allow the articles to shift about. This leads to more breakage or parts damage and, as a result, increases shipping and replacement costs.
More specifically, in the various prior art patents disclosed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,454, shows a partitioned container embodying a removable partition, within a box, with the partition having vertical edge portions, and incorporates movement resisting substance that is adhered to at least a portion of the partition vertical edge portions, to resist slipping of the partition within its carton.
The patent to Sheffner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,962, shows a sectional partition, with non-interacting segments, for use in a container, and it appears that each segment of the partition particularly at their points of intersection, are fabricated of multi-wound configuration, while being fabricated to a firmly interlocked configuration.
The patent to George, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,437, shows a process of manufacturing collapsible cellular container partitions. The particular partition shown is apparently fabricated of a pair of webs, which are cut longitudinally along a zig-zag configuration, that are interfitted by alternating tongues, so that the partition can be collapsed, as shown in the patent.
The patent to George, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,799, discloses a collapsible cellular partition for containers, and this partition is a little more complex in structure, as noted, and is apparently made up of four different partition sections, as identified, which are interlinked together by means of their various tongues, to provide for erection of the partition during usage, but which also can be collapsed.
Another cellular partition is shown in the patent to George, U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,800, which discloses how its panels may be interlinked together by means of tongues, to provide a cellular partition that may be located within a collapsible container, and collapsed in uniformity therewith.
The patent to Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,836, shows a metal partition for milk container, which apparently is made up of either two angulated sections, or three sections, and this type of partition, though, is not otherwise pertinent to the subject matter of this invention, other than showing their multiple configuration, as disclosed in its FIG. 4.
The patent to Pearson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,404, shows a series of interlinking partition walls, which apparently interconnect together by means of cooperating slots, as noted, and which partition can then be stacked to flat, in the manner as disclosed.
The patent to Kruger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,103, shows a type of light-shielding grid, but this is not overly pertinent to the subject matter of this current disclosure.
The patent to Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,763, shows a form of cross partition, which has little tab sections, as noted, which extend through scores, to provide the type of cross partition as shown in the patent.
There is a patent to Calvert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,830, upon an article carrier partition insert, which shows a form of divider, as a partition insert for use within a beverage carton, and which is collapsible with the carton, during its erection, for usage and holding a variety of beverage containers.
Also, a patent to Ikelheimer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,909, shows another form of partition.